Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat B
Heat B of Robot MPire: Series 1 was the second of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot MPire: Series 1. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on 28 June, 2013 on YouTube. *The battle between Killa Klown and Cassius set the original Shortest Battle Record. Competing Robots Round 1 Insane Berserker vs Infamy Both robots met in the centre as Insane Berserker leaned on the wedge of Infamy, and got sent away. It then became unbalanced and started spinning uncontrollably across the arena, Infamy followed but stopped as Insane Berserker found its way onto the arena floor flipper and was launched vertically then landed behind the flipper. Eventually Insane Berserker was able to control itself and hit Infamy a couple of times on its side armour, one hit caused it again to become unbalanced and struggled to stay right, Infamy charged with its lifter but a collision almost caused it to flip over. Infamy used its rear as protection, then quickly attacked Insane Berserker making it fling away again to the pit release. Insane Berserker now ready to fight again, hit Infamy to make it spin away and caused smoke to exit Infamy. Infamy tried its best to stay away from further assaults, as Insane Berserker spasmed on its back and back on its wheels, Infamy drove over and touched it, as Insane Berserker bounced up and fell into the pit. Winner: Infamy P.C.D. vs Minion Both robots charged to the middle and attacked each other, P.C.D. retreated but Minion pursued. With Minion at the side wall, P.C.D. tried its rear lifter to no success. The blade of Minion cut around the armour of P.C.D. as it tried to use its flails and lifter at different and unsuccessful opportunities. It drove to the side while Minion followed and tore off one of the flailing razors while getting its blade stuck inside P.C.D., where it pushed it into the circular saw and proved to be too strong. Winner: Minion 101 vs Killa Klown Both robots met where Killa Klown immediately slammed down its saws as 101 tried to attack at the saw motors whilst being cautious, but was pushed back into the side wall where the saws did their purpose. Killa Klown drove back and allowed 101 an opening, but Killa Klown charged into it and again into the wall. 101 used its spike on one of the claws as Killa Klown reversed for a ramming attack, 101 followed but was overthrown by another final push. Winner: Killa Klown Cassius vs Vlad the Impaler Vlad the Impaler moved to the side whilst Cassius went to the centre, then met after charging. Vlad the Impaler misfires causing it to be wedged on Cassius, as it struggled to properly lift it up as it got pushed back. After a few attempts, it was finally able to flip it over but Vlad the Impaler self-righted and attacked its opponent. It was once again wedged but was easily flipped this time into the pit release where it self-righted again. It tried to wedge up Cassius to back it into the pit but Cassius managed to hold on, as it was edged right over it. Both robots were then being counted out causing Vlad the Impaler to reverse away, Cassius head-on attacked to stop the attack and both robots circled each other before Vlad the Impaler drove up again on Cassius before reversing and accidentally falling into the pit. Winner: Cassius Round 2 Infamy vs Killa Klown Killa Klown drove ahead with Infamy being wary, it then tried to attack Killa Klown with its lifter hoping the saws would drop down, but Killa Klown reversed back and attacked Infamy afterward. Infamy fired its lifter which broke off via the saws, both robots continued to attack each other directly before the weaponry was too much for Infamy. Winner: Killa Klown Minion vs Cassius Minion ran over and immediately wedged itself atop of Cassius, as it drove around with it above it. Cassius shuffled forward making its opponent drop at an angle, so it could tip it over but couldn't even with its flipper as aide. Cassius turned and slammed Minion into the circular saw but still couldn't tip it over, Minion freed itself as Cassius ran away, Minion charged but its opponent turned and straight away wedged Minion again, and was almost able to tip it over but Minion's saw began attacking at the top of the armour. Cassius turned and drove onto the floor flipper where Minion followed. Just as Cassius was about to lose, it left the flipper area just in time as Minion was caught and flung into side wall on its side, and was unable to self-right before being counted out. Winner: Cassius Heat Final Killa Klown vs Cassius Cassius drove over to Killa Klown and tried to attack with its flipper, Killa Klown reversed away from the floor flipper as Cassius tried more attacks, but the saws of Killa Klown almost immediately put an end to it. Heat Winner: Killa Klown Special Event Sumo Basho *Starbug - 6.31 seconds *"The Real" Big Bot - 31.87 seconds *Betamurai - 17.41 seconds